


Men in Uniform

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hokage Obito, Hokage Obito doesn't like pants, Humor, I love these soft boys, Kakashi likes his men in uniform, M/M, More than a hint of Hokage kink, Smut, a hint of voice kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: There are perks to being an ANBU captain.Sure, Kakashi gets sent on some of the most difficult missions, but he’s exceptionally well-versed in not dying. Every day is a new adventure, and each challenge tests his mettle, keeps him sharp. He likes the adrenaline rush that comes with battle, with assassination, with figuring out an enemy nin’s trap. It makes his job feel worthwhile.Having to guard his Hokage husband during diplomatic trips, however, is not one of those perks.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	Men in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/gifts).



> Hi!!! First thing, I am not dead! I hit a weird creative block that has a lot of reasons behind it, but all of them are boring and probably things that half of you are experiencing as well. 
> 
> That being said, this is a winter exchange gift for my homegirl obitoforpresident!!! She loves Hokage Obito and fluff and smut, and I am here to deliver. I hope you enjoy, darling! <3

There are perks to being an ANBU captain. 

Sure, Kakashi gets sent on some of the most difficult missions, but he’s exceptionally well-versed in _not dying._ Every day is a new adventure, and each challenge tests his mettle, keeps him sharp. He likes the adrenaline rush that comes with battle, with assassination, with figuring out an enemy nin’s trap. It makes his job feel worthwhile.

Having to guard his Hokage husband during diplomatic trips, however, is _not_ one of those perks.

“Obito, you have to wear pants under your robe.”

“Come _onnnn,_ ” Obito whines, “it’s so hot and stuffy! Can you honestly tell me that you never free-ball under those pants?”

“The keyword is _pants,_ and you need to put some on. The last thing we need is you flashing everyone at the Kage Summit.” Kakashi shoves a pair of loose-fitting trousers into Obito’s hands, and he accepts them with a petulant look.

“Such a buzzkill,” Obito bemoans, lifting his robe just enough to slip the pants over his muscular legs. “I should demote you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Kakashi says matter-of-factly. “I do things for you that nobody else will do.”

Obito checks him out not-so-subtly, leering at Kakashi in his ANBU uniform. “You do, indeed.”

Kakashi schools his face to hide his reaction, but he shivers at the older man’s dark look. “Yes, yes,” he says casually, waving his husband off. “Are you ready to go?”

“Ugh, I _hate_ this diplomatic stuff,” Obito gripes before nodding. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

\---

Of course, they arrive late.

“I _swear_ the invitation said the Stone Center,” Obito groans as they sprint to the _Stone Lodge_ across town. 

“Do you really think they’d host the summit at a retirement home?” Kakashi asks dryly. “Interrogating the receptionist _just to be sure_ probably didn’t do Konoha any favors.”

“I hate you _so_ much,” Obito says without any real malice as they crash through the front doors of the Stone Lodge. 

The unimpressed look from the collection of Kages nearly levels Obito on the spot.

“Uh, sorry for being late,” the Uchiha mumbles, running his hand through dark spikes nervously. The displeasure deepens across four faces, and he feels compelled to defend himself. “I, um, misread the--”

“Stop talking and sit down,” Kakashi mutters, just soft enough that their audience can’t pick up his words. 

Obito clams up and does as recommended, taking the open seat at the end of the table near Gaara, the only person present that he has interacted with in person. He knows _of_ the remainder of the shinobi seated at the table, as they’ve communicated in writing before, but he suddenly feels intimidated by the amount of power present in this room. He swallows hard, but he catches a hint of movement in his peripheral vision. 

Kakashi’s eyes are crinkled in a supportive smile. Obito’s husband rarely shows softness, and certainly not in public. He finds that the show of faith empowers him to sit up a little taller and face the group confidently.

The meeting begins without ceremony. It’s still a little nerve-wracking navigating the layers of politics and historical grudges, but luckily for him, Minato-sensei has done an incredible job of improving the relationship between Konoha and the other nations. It appears that being a student of the famed Yondaime has given him at least a _little_ bit of clout. Obito wonders if it’s because of Sensei’s kind demeanor, or if it’s because everyone is fucking terrified of him.

Probably a little bit of both.

“I must say that I am skeptical of Konohagakure’s guard placed at the border of Iwagakure and Kusagakure. Are you that concerned about the business of Iwa, Hokage-sama?” Onoki asks. 

It is the first time Obito has been addressed directly during this meeting. He clears his throat.

“We have no ill-will toward any nation present. Kusagakure is an ally, and we are simply supporting their small nation with our larger pool of shinobi when requested.” 

Obito has no doubt that the Tsuchikage is correctly intuiting that Kusagakure fears an invasion similar to that of the Third War, seeking extra protection at the border. 

Onoki tuts in the young Hokage’s direction. “I find it fascinating that Konoha feels compelled to protect one ally from another. It feels very much like you are choosing sides, _Uchiha,_ ” he sneers Obito’s clan name like a curse. 

The Hokage swallows a flash of red-hot anger, replying coolly, “Konoha does not fear Iwa, Tsuchikage-sama. My body is proof alone.” 

Hums of approval ripple through the room at Obito’s response. The story of Team Minato at the Kannabi Bridge is legendary - Obito, against all odds, surviving being crushed by a boulder. Rin’s unbreakable spirit when put under genjutsu. Newly-minted jounin Kakashi destroying the bridge. Minato-sensei eliminating an army of one thousand single-handedly. Kusagakure holds many memories for Obito and his team, but all of them demonstrate that Konoha is not to be trifled with.

The Mizukage interrupts with a lilting laugh. “Do you have any reason to fear this small number of troops at your border, Tsuchikage-sama?” Mei’s expression is both playful and cutting, and it prompts Onoki to back down.

“I’m watching you,” Onoki warns.

Obito grins, a red flicker of the Sharingan showing in his eyes. _Better hope they’re better than mine, old man,_ he mouths.

The meeting continues without fanfare.

\---

“I regret telling you to put on pants,” Kakashi says as he pins Obito to their hotel door the moment it closes behind them. He kisses the startled reply right out of Obito’s mouth, swallowing his words with passionate lips. The force of it steals the breath from his lungs, Kakashi’s teeth sinking into his lower lip hard enough to bruise. 

“W-What?” Obito gasps when Kakashi finally pulls back.

Kakashi falls to his knees, rucking up the white material of Obito’s robes. “The robes, too. Should’ve just gone naked,” he says, almost mindlessly as he reaches up to unbutton Obito’s pants. “That old fucking _mushroom_ \- he doesn’t know what we went through that day.”

Obito’s mind stutters as Kakashi tugs the loose fabric of his pants down, his husband’s face nuzzling his thigh lovingly, inhaling deeply at his masculine scent. 

“He doesn’t understand what we almost lost. What we found,” Kakashi murmurs softly, lost in thought, and Obito is utterly charmed by the tenderness in his lover’s face. He can’t help but brush a thumb over the curve of Kakashi’s jaw, and the silver-haired man lovingly kisses the pad of his finger in response. “And then you shut him down, and I swear, ‘Bito,” he pauses to run his tongue over the head of Obito’s already leaking cock, “I’ve never been harder in my life.”

 _“O-Oh,”_ Obito groans, his fingers seeking Kakashi’s messy silver hair as his husband closes his lips over the head of his cock and _sucks._ “That does it for you, huh?”

“Let me show you exactly what it does for me, _Hokage-sama_ ,” Kakashi purrs, busying himself by swallowing the older man’s length. 

Obito is _losing his fucking mind._ For all of the dirty books that his husband reads, Kakashi is typically shy when it comes to initiating sex, preferring that Obito take control. This sudden display of wanton need is out-of-character and _incredibly_ hot. 

“You look so good like this, ‘Kashi,” he groans, Kakashi’s dark eyes burning into the older man as his mouth bobs up and down over Obito’s dick. “So good for your Hokage.”

The way Kakashi shudders and moans is ample reward, the vibrations pleasantly rumbling down his cock. Kakashi’s hands are fisted in white robes as he relaxes his jaw enough to take every inch, the rippling of his tight throat around Obito threatening to unravel him before he’s even fully naked. 

Obito drags Kakashi off by the hair when he feels his balls draw up, though his husband can’t resist a final long pull with his sinful mouth, his soft pink tongue licking at the head of Obito’s cock along the way. 

“Get up,” the Hokage says as he makes to shed his robes. 

Kakashi grabs at Obito’s wrist, stopping him from shedding his clothes. “No. Leave them on.”

The dark-haired man lifts a curious eyebrow. 

“You really do have a kink for this, don’t you?”

“Shut up,” Kakashi grumbles even as he stands. The ANBU grabs a nearby desk chair, shimmying his pants down to his thighs and bending over. He throws a sultry look over his shoulder at Obito, who looks on with a stunned expression. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

A firm hand reaches around to grab Kakashi by the jaw, and he whimpers in surprise. 

“So disobedient,” Obito chides, clicking his tongue. “You’re still on duty. I hope you don’t think you can just mouth off to the Hokage like that, Kakashi.” The Uchiha slips his hand into a subtle pocket of his robe, procuring a small bottle of viscous fluid. 

“I have to convince you to wear pants, but you think to carry _lube_ in your robes?” Kakashi hisses. The sound of frustration quickly turns to a moan as Obito presses a slick finger against his entrance. “ _Fuck,_ that’s good.”

“All bark until I get something inside this cute little hole.” Obito offers his husband a feral grin. “Sensei never told me that fucking the sass out of my ANBU was part of the job description.”

A whimper leaves Kakashi’s lips as Obito crooks his finger to stroke his sweet spot, a thin line of fluid dribbling from Kakashi’s cock and smearing across the arm of the leather desk chair. “You obviously were never on guard duty when Kushina returned from missions,” Kakashi says, his breath hitching from the pressure of the stretch as Obito adds another finger. “You wouldn’t believe the shit I heard coming out of that office.”

Obito jaw nearly unhinges. “You heard them fucking?!” 

“I’ll tell you all about it after you fuck _me,_ Obito,” Kakashi groans impatiently, grinding back into Obito’s hand. “I can take it.”

Fisting Kakashi’s hair, Obito tugs hard before slicking himself up and slamming inside. 

“You forget yourself, Kakashi,” the Hokage growls, his breath hot against the ANBU’s ear. “I don’t remember giving you permission to use my name.”

He’s instantly drunk off the blissful expression on Kakashi’s face, the tight heat of the silver-haired man rippling around him. Obito drives into Kakashi’s pliant body, loving the way the younger man arches his back to take him even deeper. 

“I’m s-sorry, Hokage-sama,” Kakashi gasps, lips tasting leather as Obito drives in at a brutal pace. “I won’t do it again.”

Obito buries himself as deep as he can go, his hipbones pressing into Kakashi’s plush ass, and he rolls his hips in a filthy grind. The Uchiha trails the pads of his fingertips down from the base of Kakashi’s neck, mapping out his husband’s spine with gentle hands. It’s a tender moment of appreciation for Kakashi’s body, perfect even when covered with scars.

When his hands rest on Kakashi’s ass, he spreads him open with two hot palms, drawing his cock out _oh-so-slowly_ and watching as he fucks back in.

“Look at your greedy little hole swallowing my cock,” Obito purrs, Kakashi shuddering beneath him at the rasp in Obito’s voice. “You’d do anything for your Hokage, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” the ANBU chants, his head lolling as Obito strokes in, the head of his cock bumping against Kakashi’s prostate and drawing a keening cry. “P-Please, I’m--” The sound is choked off by Obito thrusting hard and deep, fingertips digging into the meat of Kakashi’s thighs.

“Come on, baby,” Obito coaxes, his lips scrawling love poetry in the crook of Kakashi’s neck. His husband melts at the pet name, softens like butter when Obito wraps a firm hand around his erection. “Give me all the cum you made for me.”

Kakashi doesn’t last long after that, crying out as he spills over the dark-haired man’s knuckles. The pulsing of Kakashi’s ass sends Obito over the edge shortly after, filling the younger man with his release.

“Mm,” Kakashi hums, his tongue thick in his mouth. “I really liked that.”

Obito’s mind and body are struggling to connect after coming so hard. He takes several long moments to catch his breath before he responds, “I didn’t realize you had such a thing for men in uniform.”

Kakashi lifts one of Obito’s large hands and presses soft lips to his fingertips. 

“Only you,” he says with a lopsided grin that never ceases to make Obito’s heart pound wildly in his chest. He can’t help but spin his husband around to plant a gentle kiss on the birthmark that only he gets to see. 

“Love you, ‘Kashi,” Obito murmurs, feeling the best he has all day with his faithful ANBU and the love of his life in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr under the handle strangebeautiful! 
> 
> (Also, keep your eyes peeled, 'cause I'm posting another fic this week, too! A pre-Christmas treat, if you will.)


End file.
